We're On A Materia Hunt!
by FayeHitorima
Summary: Yufie Vinnie stuffz! Hope you guys like! Yuffie and Vincent get lost in the desert on they're way to Cosmo Canyon in search of MATERIA! They find a cave ut...CANT TELL U DA REST! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Yuffie rubbed her eyes and stepped onto the cold hard wood floor boards of her room. "Why couldn't Cid put carpet instead of this…?" She mumbled quietly not expecting to get an answer, "He wasn't counting on you to wine." She spun around to stare into the handsome and ageless face of Vincent Valentine. Her partner in missions. She pouted and pushed his chest playfully, "Don't you come in here and scare me like that! Especially in the morning!" She wasn't sure, but could have sworn she saw him amirk under his cape a little. "Anyway Yuffie, I was wondering if you were up for…a _scavenger _hunt." Her eyes brightened, "**MATERIA?!**" He nodded simply, "Yep, want to go?" She jumped happily, "Well duh! Who wouldn't?!" Vincent sighed and shook his head, "Get ready then." She watched him walk out of the room and shut the door. 'He's such a grumpy ass. He may not age outside but inside he belongs in a retirement home!' She giggled at her thought and skipped to the closet. It wasn't everyday she got to go on a MATERIA hunt with Vincent, so she was going to look her best and act her oldest, which, in _her right mind, the oldest she can get to is…possibly 5. Oh well, good enough to impress the man._

"_So Vinnie, what ship we taken?" Yuffie blurted as she bit into her apple. "We're not. We're heading out to Cosmo canyon. Cid said he picked up a high reading of MATERIA there. He was to lazy to get it himself at the time I guess, so we have to." He looked out the window of the huge ship, "That really doesn't answer my que-" "We're walking." Her eyes widened and she dropped her apple to her feet. "WHAT?! DO YOU KNOW HOW FAR OUT COSMO CAYON IS???? I-" She was halted by a metal hand over her mouth. "Shhhh," He whispered with out even looking at her, "You're too loud. Besides, aren't you great enough, as you commonly propose, to walk to the Canyon?" His head turned to her slightly in a small, yet evil little smirk. "Fine," She ripped his hand away, and at that moment, she thought she saw him frown deeply in his eyes. "I'll walk." He nodded approvingly, "Good. Then I guess we'd better get going." He looked at her and she tightened her headband tightly around her head, "Right!"_


	2. Chapter 2

Yuffies feet trudged along the forest floor next to Vincent. "Hey, we're heading to the Canyon…Correct?" She pointed out, "Yes," She thought for a minute. "Then why are we in the forest? Isn't the Canyon in the desert?" Vincent sighed and stopped in his tracks leaving Yuffie to stop a little ahead of him and look back. "We will spend this night in the forest and collect what we need for living conditions in the desert. Understand?" He raised and eyebrow and the young Wutai Princess. "Yeah, sure Vinnie." She smiled and started walking again.

"This one's good, eh Vinnie?" Yuffie asked as she plopped down on the flat forest floor. "Yes, good work Yuffie." She beamed at his compliment to her. "Awe Vinnie! I knew there was a soft spot in you!" she said as she hugged his waist. "Yes yes, now get off." He said pointedly only to earn a wine from the ninja. Vincent started a fire and it seemed that when he looked right into it, the fire grew. Yuffie placed her hands near the fire then to her arms. "Gee, *Brrr* Damn it's really cold, ain't it Vinnie?" She asked and looked at Vincent who's eyes were locked onto the fire. He simply nodded, not even moving his crimson eyes an inch to hers. She punched him in the arm playfully. He raised a questioning eyebrow to her as his eyes shifted over. "You need a personality midder grumpy." She smiled at him. "This is my personality." She sighed, "Quiet, depressing, no fun, grumpy at times?" She eyed him, knowing she must have stepped over _some_ boundary. "No, your mad that it isn't like yours. Annoying, loud, childish, rude, impolite." Yuffie shot him a look of disbelief. If only she could see what he was really thinking, "WHAT?!" She stood up and looked down upon the older man. "No Vincent Valentine! I just wish you could have a little more fun and joke around once in a while! Your making everyone depressed! No wonder Lucrecia never loved you!" Her eyes widened and she covered her mouth with a slap of her hands. There it was, the boundary. "Vincent I'm-" "Shut up." He stood up and began walking away from her. Once fully into the darkness, Yuffie slid down the tree she was leaning on to the forest floor, mouth still covered. '_What have I done?' She felt a tear roll down her cheek but didn't bother wiping it. Soon, her face was a watering cascade of salty fluids. She fell upon the grown and started whimpering violently, sob after sob. The sobs soon formed words, "I-I'm…s-so s-s-sorry..V-vinceeent…" She cried her self to sleep soon, not knowing the man watching from above._

_Vincent leaped from the tree down to Yuffies side, "You've done it…" He said as he bent over to wipe a tear away, "You really can't shut up…can you?" Another tear fell, she was crying silently in her sleep. Vincent crossed over to the dead campfire and laid down. "Why can't you shut up?" He said as he felt his own, one, single crimson tear fall. Dying the ruff green colored grass red. He wasn't mad at her, no. And the oddest part was, he didn't know why he wasn't. _


	3. Chapter 3

Yuffie woke to see Vincent sleeping on the other side of the fire. She watched him as he twitched slightly in his lumber, probably from a nightmare. She listened to his steady, yet heavy breathing in awe. '_I wish I never had even learned how to speak.' She slowly stood up, making her way towards her bag and grabbed an apple. She heard the clinging of her metal rings of the side of the sack as they hit each other, causing Vincent's eyes to snap open to stare at her. He looked as if he had never been sleeping. There was a long pause between the two until Yuffie spoke up, "You hungry Vinnie?" She said ever so softly to the older man as if he were an abandoned child she had found lost on the street. He slowly shook his head and sat up. "No," His voice was even more hoarse, if possible, from sleep. But, it was still just the way Yuffie liked it. "Yuffie," He said her name, she loved how he spoke it, how 'Yuffie' just rolled right off his tongue. "Yeah?" She turned her head to him and watched him rise to his feet, "Let's go. If we leave now, we can get to the Cosmo's cave. We'll rest there for the night." Yuffie stood, "You don't want some time to wake up or eat or anything?" She asked as she threw her apple behind her. He shook his head no. "We leave now." She sighed, "Yeah, yeah alright." _

_With in the next hour or so, Yuffie and Vincent were soon trudging across sand. Cosmo Canyon wasn't a desert like place no, but to get there was hell. Yuffie shielded her eyes from the sun. This was going to be a long walk, and she suddenly felt dizzy. "Vin-" She moaned, but paused as she tumbled towards the ground beneath her feet, a strong arm around her was the last she felt._

_Yuffie woke to the sound of metal scraping across rock which made her shiver and sit up. She saw that it was dark and that they were in a cave. "Cosmo Cave?" She asked, mostly to herself, "Yep," Was her response as Vincent sat down next to her. "I started a fire, it gets extremely cold at night." She eyed her mini shorts and tink-top. "But, how am I going to stay warm?!" She said exasperated. "You can use my cape. That should keep you warm enough, but for right now we need to eat." Vincent grabbed Yuffie's bag of apples and two waters and handed them to her. "Eat." He commanded, "Not if you don't." She said with as much seriousness as she could manage. He sighed and took one of the apples, biting deep into it. He raised an eyebrow at her and pointed to the apples, "Eat."_


End file.
